Star Wars: Reach and Beyond
by wongsta998
Summary: This is a story about  when the Republic intervenes with the Fall of Reach and every event afterwards. First Fanfic so no flames please, also helpful replies. I don't own anything. This is an AU.
1. Arrival

**Star Wars: Reach**

**A/N: I don't own Halo or Star Wars, as much as I would like to **

**Chapter One: Arrival**

If we can't stop them, then we delay them as long as we can, and after that we make sure they have to crawl over our bodies. It's been an honour gentlemen.

**Mustufar**

**High Orbit**

Grievous watched as the last of his droid ships pulled into the system. He had lost this galaxy and was determined to find a new one. On his battleships he had millions of battle droids and they were all ready for a kill. He had looked at his star charts and found a blank spot where no one had been before, a different galaxy. He was determined to find it and take it over, unlike this galaxy.

Unbeknownst to any of the Separatist ships in the system, there was a small shuttle, piloted by two clones. They were called Gone and Shadow. They had been chosen for their uncanny abilities for stealth and disappearing. They had infiltrated Grievous' ship and heard of their plan to move away from this galaxy to the one next door. They were about to report their find to the Jedi Council when they detected a massive energy build up. Twenty of the thousand strong fleet disappeared, and the rest milled around. Suddenly, one ship came towards them. Their weapons charged, fired and just after their report, they vanished in a flash of light.

**Coruscant**

**Council Chamber**

On Coruscant, the Jedi watched Master Yoda as he decided what to do. They had defeated Chancellor Palpatine, watching as he turned into his true form. Now they had to make a choice. Make the first move and save an unknown galaxy, or stand by and see what happens? To Yoda, this was an easy decision; he raised his head, and said, "Ready a fleet."

Admiral Yulareen stared at his view screens and watched his fleet in amazement. He had never seen such a large fleet before, thousands of ships, all ready and waiting for the moment to depart. He had been graced with the 501st, 502nd, 503rd, and the 504th legions of clones. That brought it to around 42,320 clones. He had had it up to his head with impatience and finally he gave the order, "let's move out."

**Reach**

**Sword Base**

Dr Halsey stood with hundreds of other fleet commanders and stood to tell her plan. She had been working on it for weeks and it consisted of all ships trying a precision slip space jump. They all knew the odds but they decided it was worth a try. She dismissed them and held her breath. She knew that about one half of those people would not return alive. She also knew that Reach was lost. ONI had picked up hundreds of Covenant ships on their way in and with that firepower, they were lucky if they could survive the first salvo.

Their only hope was if their slip space jump worked and if they had taken the Covenant by surprise. She retired to her quarters and slept, knowing that it would probably be the longest sleep she would ever have.

The Covenant fleet emerged from slip space and Fleetmaster Rolo Tamamee was surprised to see that there was no resistance. This was supposed to be their strong hold, their biggest base in space. However, there was nothing. He ordered his ships to charge weapons, and that was when everything started to go wrong.

Hundreds of human ships poured out of slip space, some smashed into other ships, or just didn't appear at all. Some survived though and fired their MAC cannons. The covenant fleet was torn apart by the hypervelocity shells and the remaining ships finally launched their first wave of plasma. Human ships all fired their emergency thrusters, evading the plasma but some did not make it and vanished. Plasma after plasma volleys launched and the human ships burned. Rolo Tamamee grinned with satisfaction at the burning ships. He had succeeded, he thought, lost in his thoughts when suddenly, "Unknown ships inbound!"

"How many of them?" Rolo replied

"Around 10,000 of them sir, they are of unknown origin!"

"Are they friendly, open a com channel to them and see if they are", he replied.

A face popped up on screen, the man looked at him accusingly and said," Are you the one who burnt all of the planets around this star system?"

"Yes, I am the one, what do you want?"

"You are a monster, there must be billions of dead on those planets, and what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have no grief for those infidels, fire upon me, and see what your puny weapons can do!"

Admiral Yulareen's face contorted with rage. How dare he call his weapons puny? He ordered the fleets weapons to target the biggest ship they could find and fire with lowest power. They fired, and the laser bounced off! He ordered all power to the second laser and this time, the shield vanished, and the ship imploded in a show of light. The bridge crew cheered, and Yulareen felt relieved, at least they could be beaten. Now he turned his attention to the other ships, and opened a com channel to them.

Keyes opened the com channel and Yulareen appeared on screen. Keyes was relieved; they would be dead without them. He asked Yulareen why he was here, and Yulareen said that he was here, following a CIS fleet that was meant to be here by now.

"They haven't arrived, obviously, so where are they?"

"Maybe they have allied with the Covenant?"

"If they have, that would be very bad, very, very bad."

"Why?"

"The Covenant has been burning our worlds for 20 years, and if the CIS allied with them, they would destroy our worlds even quicker."

"Then we have to send in more ships from our galaxy."

"Let's do it."

Suddenly a bridge crew shouted out, "Covenant stealth ships in high orbit of Reach, they have deployed ground troops!"

"Admiral Yulareen, do you have any ground troops with you?"

"Keyes, we have around 42,320 clones awaiting command."

"Then let's do this."

**Reach**

**Rally Point Alpha**

Marines looked up in astonishment as the hundreds of Republic gunships poured out from the sky; some carried clones, some carried tanks and walkers. Altogether, it was a formidable force. Suddenly, a scout signalled on the com, "Covenant inbound, there are also some droid like things."

Captain Rex grimaced, the droids would slaughter the marines that stood in their way, their only chance was the clones, they were trained to fight droids, but there were not enough clones. They would have to call in air support.

A streak of jet plumes signified the arrival of 2 Longsword bombers. They dropped special types of bombs that made the Covenant troops fall where they stood, dead. The droids, however, were another story. They walked through the devastation and fired as soon as they got into range.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Rex shouted as the droids overran their position.

Marine after marine fell due to the droids lasers. The lasers drilled through their armour and pierced through the flesh. The air soon smelled of burnt flesh and dead bodies littered the ground. The clones, however, were more disciplined. They stood, and from cover, fired back. Clones were specifically trained to take on droids. It was easy. Suddenly, AAT tanks hovered into the fight. Their laser cannons smashed the first barricade, taking many lives. The clones own tanks, the AT-TE tanks, fired their weapons back too. Heavy rounds from the UNSC tanks thundered into the AAT tanks, exploding with thunderous force.

Rex from Torrent Company of the 501st legion took his clones to an overhanging building. They jumped off, and landed behind the droid lines. The droids were now dealing with a two front assault. They could not handle it, and droids started to fall. Clones were falling too, many were irreplaceable. Finally, the battle was over. Rex looked over at the carnage; he would be busy over the next few days. He would have to find replacements, for this war was not over yet.


	2. Discovery

Star Wars: Reach

A/N: I don't own Halo or Star Wars, as much as I would like to

This will probably differ too much from the original story by Eric Nylund so I am just making it a made up story line. Thanks for the reviews and the tip, Figglewiggle24 and thanks for the constructive criticism Umbreon rules

Chapter Two: Discovery

UNSC Destroyer Pillar of Autumn

High orbit around Reach

John watched with the rest of his Spartans the video that ONI had just sent to them. It showed the Covenant getting their asses kicked by an unknown force. They had provided the Spartans with bacta, so they had managed to get back all their mangled Spartans from Augmentation, which brought the numbers back to 45. After they had defeated the Covenant, all UNSC ships had been ordered to jump back to Earth. The Pillar of Autumn was making the random jump, as required by the Cole Protocol. Since their newfound allies had beaten the Covenant in space and ground, they were free to go back to Earth for some R&R. They were ordered to their respective bunks, and they all fell asleep, unbeknownst to the struggles ahead.

UNSC Destroyer Pillar of Autumn

High Orbit around unknown gas planet

The Pillar of Autumn positioned itself in orbit around the purple hued gas giant, and waited to see if the Covenant had followed them to this place. Captain Jacob Keyes lit his pipe, breaking around a hundred regulations, but nobody cared, they were all anxious, they could fight, but would it be enough if a Covenant fleet came out of slipspace? Of course not, he muttered to himself, if that did happen, they would be dead, and no trace would remain. Just in case, he ordered Cortana to wake the Spartans.

Just after he gave that order, the radar picked up a contact, a massive one just beyond sight. They waited and waited, slowly the object came into view. It was a gigantic ring, he let out a gasp, it was beautiful, and the only thing that spoiled it was the objects that he only just made out. From that distance, it looked like a swarm of flies, but when they got closer, what he saw made his heart fall. There were thousands of Covenant ships in the immediate area. This ring, he decided, could be a weapon, a weapon that they could use against the Covenant. He activated the distress beacon, and waited for a response. It could take days, but help would most definitely arrive.

UNSC Super Carrier Trafalgar

High orbit around Reach

Lord Hood was taking in the distress beacon they had just picked up; it was from Captain Keyes, saying that they had found a ring type thing and that it was surrounded by a Covenant fleet. He had considered it for a while now, and had agreed to send a joint UNSC/Grand Republic strike force. The human ships had been given an upgrade, they now had shields and also they had laser weapons. They were almost on par with the Covenant. That was the one thing that everyone enjoyed. They could now successfully hold off the Covenant and stop them from landing troops. He wondered whether they could have saved all those colonies if there hadn't been those shields. He was going to take part in the rescue mission. He had to. He had to see if there was anything that could be used against the Covenant. He ordered all ships under his command to jump to the Pillar of Autumn's last known location.

Outside his bridge, you could see some of the hundreds of ships fly into a ball of blue light. They soon disappeared, some would consider it beautiful, but some would call it a waste of men. The Super Carrier Trafalgar then followed the ships, disappearing into the black void that was slipspace. The journey was going to be a long one. He had nothing to do, and looking out of the view screens was useless, as slipspace had nothing to show to him. He decided to rest his tired eyes, and would wait to arrive.

Resolute's Bridge

Unknown region

Admiral Yulareen thought of how the Republic was doing in his absence. There were still renegade CIS regiments to take care of, and he didn't know if they could handle it alone. The Republic had fallen into disarray after Chancellor fell, and to make matters worse, they had just received word that the Covenant had arrived and was starting to attack the Outer Rim worlds. This, in combination with the CIS, would be a very serious threat indeed.

Yulareen thought that he should go back to check. Rex had reported that they needed more troops to replace the ones that he had lost, but that could wait. What he needed right now was some sleep, but he needed to look strong in front of his crew. Otherwise, morale might be affected. That was not needed.

Pillar of Autumn

In orbit around the Ring codenamed Halo

Keyes fumed, where were they? They were supposed to be here a day ago. He had waited and waited, waiting for the signal that they were here, nothing had come and now Keyes was beginning to wonder if they were going to arrive at all. Suddenly, as if his thoughts had affected the future itself, hundreds of blue holes appeared in space, UNSC ships poured out, and after a while, Republic ships came too. "Here they are, at last." Keyes said out loud. Now they could start the attack on the Covenant ships, and, "WHAT!" he thought, how did those ships get there, he contacted Lord Hood and he told them they were CIS transports and that they could carry thousands of droids at any time. They were vulnerable to ship grade weapons fire, though, as they were not meant for fighting.

The Republic and UNSC ships faced the Covenant and CIS forces, none of them fired a shot. Then suddenly, the CIS ships fired, it was like watching a firework show, except that the fireworks were lethal, and could kill in a single shot. The UNSC ships fired back, MAC cannons slicing through the weak shields of the CIS warships and destroying them outright. This battle was not one sided however, as the Covenant fired their particle beam cannons, and destroyed 10 of the comparatively weak Acclamators.

Acclamators were however, not defenceless. They fired their own lasers, and destroyed some, but not many Covenant cruisers. Many ships concentrated their fire on single ships, outside the UNSC weapons range. The UNSC fired many missiles, of the likes that Keyes could identify as Archer missiles. They impacted, and many Covenant ships vanished in a ball of flame, the bridge crew cheered, but those cheers were silenced when the Covenant reappeared from the ball of fire, safe behind their energy shields. "Minimum damage to target sir, we need heavier weapons."

"Fire all MAC cannons then! We need to do something!"

UNSC ships launched their new upgraded MAC cannons; they could fire three shots at one time. They all agreed that it was going to be very useful against the Covenant ships. The first or second shot would take away their shields, and the third shot would damage the ship itself. Now, with these new MAC cannons pointed at the enemy, they could finally unleash their vengeance. When the order came to fire, no ship hesitated for the slightest moment. Every one of them had lost at least one person in their family to the Covenant. They all shared one thing in common. They all hated the Covenant. Space itself seemed to be amazed at the MAC shells, as the stars seemed to fade before the shells. The Covenant ships could only hope to withstand this onslaught.

Now that the Covenant ships had been taken care of, crumpled beyond repair, the only ships left in the area were the CIS ships. The AI had warned them that they were not warships, they were actually carriers. They could carry many thousands of droids, as the droids could curl up and fit into a very tight spot. They would have to best them on ground and in space. The CIS ships were going to be a pushover, as they would soon find out. MAC shells ripped through space, it was the same spectacle as with the Covenant ships. Shields dispersed, hulls crumpled, ships exploded. Keyes found it like a very colourful picture; he resisted the urge to take a photo with his camera. It would of been a nice photo. Then, he noticed another Covenant ship, just out of sight. Well, the AI noticed it. He asked on the radio, "Covenant ship spotted just beyond the dark side of the planet, permission to engage and blow her to bits?"

"Permission granted," came back the reply, "give them hell for us."

Covenant Ship Righteous Fury

Orbit around Halo

Role Tammoree watched as the battle raged between the CIS and the UNSC. The puny humans did not even deserve a name, they were filth, and that was it. He was invisible, just beyond the dark side of the planet. He was actually going to enjoy the final stand, when suddenly; a human ship peeled off from the main battle group and came towards him. He ordered the crew to charge weapons, but the human ship fired before he got the chance. He managed to stutter, "May the Forerunners bless this holy construct, and may the Covenant or the CIS claim it in their names." He got that far, when the MAC reached him, three rounds punched through his shields, and finally punched through to the control room. The last thing he saw was the wall crumbling, and then blackness swallowed him.

Pillar of Autumn

Just before the Covenant ship remains

Keyes and the rest of the bridge crew cheered. They had finally won this battle, the first major victory against the CIS and the Covenant. With that, he sent the Spartans and Marines down to the surface. The navy had done its job, it was time for the ground pounders to do theirs.


	3. Conflict

**Star Wars: Reach**

**A/N: I hope that I am producing chapters fast enough for you. Holidays are almost here for me so I will not be able to put out as many new chapters. Again, thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 3: Change**

**Pillar of Autumn**

**Orbit around Halo**

Captain Keyes awoke to the sound of Cortana's voice, saying that the ground teams had encountered some of the droids. The clones were taking it in their stride, obliterating droids left and right. The marines however, were not faring so well. The most effective weapon against the droids was in fact the plasma weapons. They melted the droids wires and caused them to shut down. Bullets did not do so well. They most of the time bounced of the armour, or shields, as the ground teams were finding out.

**Spartan Blue Team**

**Somewhere on Halo**

John led the squad through the bushes quietly, only to be surprised by two droidekas with energy shields already up. He ordered the squad to open fire, not on the comm, channel, but with hand signals. It was quieter and more effective. The droids shields easily shrugged of the bullets, and fired back, swearing, John dove for cover as his shield dipped in the red area. He got out his rocket launcher, sighted on the nearest droidekas, and fired, the droidekas came apart in a most appetizing manner, exploding and taking another one with it. The noise however, got the attention of thousands of battle droids, "these are much harder than grunts, he thought, and these were only the basic units. He went for cover and said into his comm, "This is Blue to Command, were going to need some help here."

Luckily, the help was soon here, 2 gunships swooped out of the sky and fired their lasers, effectively bisecting the droid line. The bay doors opened and clones poured out. They were lead by none other than Captain Rex himself. Rex was ducking and weaving, firing his pistols at the same time. John could not help but marvel at Rex's skill. The gunships were pouring fire into the droids when a rocket screamed out of nowhere. It impacted on the gunships nose; killing the pilots and making it drop to the ground. The remaining gunship swivelled, trying to get a lock on the rocketeer's location. It failed to do so and a second rocket smashed its way into the gunship, killing the pilots in the same horrible fashion.

John swore, they now had no air support so they would have to fight their way out of there. The clones passed out their DC-15 blasters; they even gave the Spartans some. It was now Rex's turn to be amazed, the Spartans were moving through, as fluid as water, cutting down droids left and right. No wonder they were called demons by the covenant. Soon, there was nothing left but scrap heaps on the floor. It had happened in a couple of hours. They secured the positions and as Rex turned to trooper T-7564, he saw a blur of light. He shook his head, thinking it to be a mirage, it was real enough, because the split second later, Trooper T-7464 was stabbed in the abdomen by an energy sword. Cloaked units, he shouted, the clones took out heir blasters and fired wherever they saw a blur. For the Spartans, it was much easier. They had heat sensors, and since the Covenant active camouflage generated heat, they were easy prey for the Spartans aim.

**UNSC Super Mac Station Cairo**

**High orbit around Earth**

Lord Terrence Hood sat opposite Admiral Yulareen, accompanied by no-one else other than the legendary doctor, Doctor Halsey. It was Lord Terrence Hood who spoke first, "This is a classified meeting, this meetings subject is to allow exchange of technology."

Admiral Yulareen nodded his head; this was indeed what he came for. "You want access to our ground based shield technology, our blaster weapons, our power generators, and our metals used by our ships, is that correct?"

"Yes", Lord Hood responded, "In exchange, we will provide you with our MAC technology, our chemicals used to genetically alter our Spartans, our MJOLINIR armour, our cyro tech, our AI and our armour based shield technology."

Admiral Yulareen nodded again, he would then take it back and show his commanding officers back home. Lord Hood said, "I will begin the upload of the information, then you can take a look at it. If the information is correct, you can then upload yours."

Admiral Yulareen opened the information uploaded, it was indeed the information he wanted. He uploaded his information, and Lord Hood looked at it strangely. "This mixture is impossible, you can't do it."

"Yes it is, look how it is done, "Admiral Yulareen replied.

Lord Hood replied, "I guess we have never done this before, maybe we can make a stronger metal using this method."

"Thank you for this exchange Lord Hood," Admiral Yulareen replied, this would be most useful. "I will have to recall all of our ships back to our own space to apply these technological upgrades, I will be back shortly."

With that being said, he left the room, not to be seen again for a month or two.

**Resolute's Bridge**

**High Orbit around Earth**

Yulareen walked onto the bridge, and was greeted by the bridge officers salutes. He sat in his command chair, and asked the bridge crew to set a course for Coruscant. The bridge crew complied and reported that the journey would take 12 to 14 hours. Yulareen reported to his quarters and fell asleep.

He was woken up a few moments later, and was told that they had arrived at Coruscant. They had successfully carried the info with them, and soon, the information was being transported around all the systems in the universe.

**Cairo Station**

**High orbit around Earth**

Lord Hood leant back in the chair and sighed, in the past two hours, they had made all of the advancements part of the new ship designs. They had even added their own touch to it as well, making the shield generators completely solid.

He sighed, a new report appeared on his screen, it was from a few days ago, and it was from the AI that was on the Pillar of Autumn. That AI was called Cortana. He opened it and started to read the message. He read it and it said:

/START MESSAGE/

THIS IS AN AUTOMATED REPORT FROM AI CORTANA

WE HAVE DISCOVERED WHAT IS KNOWN BY FORERUNNERS AS A HALO

WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY REMOVED THE COVENANT FROM ORBIT, AND WE ARE CURRENTLY ENGAGED IN SURFACE ACTIVITY

THE REPUBLIC FLEETS ARE TAKING EVERYTHING IN THEIR STRIDE, BUT UNSC MARINES ARE TAKING HEAVY CASUALTIES

SUGGEST UPGRADING WEAPONS TO EITHER PLASMA OR SUPERHEATED BULLETS, AS THAT WOULD MAKE IT MUCH MORE EFFECTIVE AGAINST LIVING CREATURES AND MACHINES

CLONE WEAPONS HAVE PROVEN TIME AND AGAIN TO BE EXTREMELY USEFUL AGAINST THE DROIDS WE ARE FACING

THERE ARE ALSO SOME SHIELDED DROIDS THAT WE HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE

IF YOU READ THIS, SUGGEST MORE REINFORCEMENTS TO TAKE THIS INSTALLATION AND LEARN ALL ITS SECRETS

/END MESSAGE/


	4. Halo

**Star Wars: Reach**

**A/N: I am going to slow this story down a bit.**

**High Charity**

**Area Unknown**

The High Prophet of Regret sat in the middle of the chamber, ahead of him was a line of brute commander, Tartarus having being killed in the heavy fighting around the Grand Republics home planet, Coruscant. Those Brute commanders were here today to decide who shall lead the Brute packs now that Tartarus was gone. Truth paused, why would he want a new pack leader, he would only grow lazy with power, and not do his job. He announced, "You are all not needed any more, please return to your quarters, and sleep." The Brutes were all surprised; they were supposed to be elected, not just be dismissed like nothing, weren't they?

When the Brutes all filed out, Truth sighed, such ignorant creatures, they would follow orders, but they could not distinguish a fly from an elephant. That would serve them well in the meanwhile, but, he would have to eradicate Coruscant, then the Republic would be gone for good.

**UNSC Rectify**

**High orbit around Earth**

Lord Terrence Hood shook his head in disgust, he shouldn't have given the information out so quickly, what if they were to betray us, and would our ships be able to withstand them? He dismissed those thoughts, and turned to the task at hand. However, they were human, and he had a duty to protect mankind, what made these humans any different. He could not get his mind around the fact that mankind had made a technological advancement of such a degree, they might be even further along the evolutionary path, to become as great as the forerunners.

A message beeped on his screen, it was from Cortana again, and it was reporting on the progress on Halo.

/START MESSAGE/

WE HAVE MADE SIGNIFICANT PROGRESS ON HALO, MOST OF IT IS UNDER OUR CONTROL AND IS BEING EXAMINED AS WE SPEAK

WE ARE APPARENTLY ON A WEAPON, A WEAPON THAT CAN WIPE OUT ALL SENTIENT LIFE IN A 100000 LIGHT YEAR RADIUS.

JOHN AND BLUE TEAM HAVE BEEN INVESTIGATING A SUPPOSED WEAPONS CACHE BUT THEY ARE YET TO REPORT

MARINE CASUALTIES HAVE BEEN REDUCED, BUT STILL TAKING CASUALTIES

/END MESSAGE/

Hood then started to think, if they could investigate Halo, they might find forerunner ships. Then they could appropriate shields and all of those other gismos into their own ships. He turned to the other computer, and his heart heaved in relief. The SPARTAN weapons locker had been completed. As soon as Blue team got back, they would be able to try out the weapons.

**Blue Team**

**Halo**

John approached the weapons cache cautiously, then, he heard a trickle sound. It got louder and louder, then suddenly, a beast lumbered out o nowhere. It was oozing blood from a bullet wound to the thigh. John snapped up his assault rifle and fired three shots, which were all it took for the creature to burst. It exploded and sent other, smaller forms high into the air. One started towards him, and he fired a shot. It burst, and Kelly noted, "They sure are fragile."

"COMMAND, we have engaged an unknown hostile, it was hostile at first site, should we investigate further, over?"

"This is COMMAND to BLUE, go ahead, repeat, go ahead, over."

That was all John needed to send his squad deeper into the installation. Cortana said, "There, a terminal, this should allow me to see where we are and everything."

"OK, let me plug you in", John said.

**Cortana**

**Forerunner terminal**

She interfaced with the terminal and looked at all the information in it. "Strange", she thought, there was one file that was locked, no matter what she tried; she could not hack into it. She directed all of her processing power to try and crack the file.

"What is the progress Cortana?"

Cortana replied, "Standby", annoyed by the distraction. She finally cracked the code and exclaimed, "Interesting."

A million files were racing around her head while she processed this information. It turned out that the parasite was called the Flood and that it had forced the Forerunners to activate the...

Her "brain" suddenly ground to a halt. She checked and rechecked what she had just read. There were many more "Halo" installations in the galaxy, and their purpose was to eradicate life in a 10000 light radius. There were also co-ordinates, she took it from the terminals, if the Covenant got their hands on these pieces of information it could be disastrous.

She felt her mind slow, she was processing to many things, this was dangerous, she should slow down so she should...

An alarm broke through her thoughts, it was John, and he was n trouble.


	5. Technology

**Star Wars: Reach**

A/N: Please, if you don't like the story don't read it. Also, don't flame, I doesn't help me in any way to improve my story

**CORTANA**

**FORERUNNER CONTROL ROOM**

Cortana finally understood the information that the Forerunners left, they had left medical information, how to make augmentations apply to a very wide range of people….. Wait, did she just read that, Cortana reread that piece of info, and suddenly, it occurred to her, if every marine in service could have augmentations, it would greatly increase the amount of damage they could do.

Also, it would free up space in funds to make more MJOLINIR armour. Then, there could be hundreds, even thousands of Spartans fighting for humanity. They could do it in a more humanitarian way. They would not kidnap the kids, it would be strictly voluntary. Colonel Ackerson however, would not be able to interfere.

Cortana checked the file named weapons; it contained many files about plasma and laser weapons, and it also said about plasma shielding. This was an astonishing find.

She reported back to the Master Chief, who was out of trouble, and transferred herself back to the Pillar of Autumn, ready to tell the whole UNSC of what she fund.

**A/N: This is just a snippet of what is to come, seeing as I am on holiday and might not be able to add more chapters**


	6. The Black Fleet

**Star Wars Reach **

**Chapter 6: The Black Fleet **

**A/N: Sorry about the wait hope you like this chapter**

**Reach **

**Temporary Base of Operations **

Colonel Ackerson fumed at his computer screen, Catherine Halsey had again beaten him,

her and her stupid AI Cortana. They had beaten him and his science teams to inventing

plasma shielding. They had spent years on that, until by chance, an AI managed to hack

a Forerunner database which contained vital info on how to produce shields, weapons and

even plasma resistant metals. With this, the humans could actually win this war.

His mind drifted to other things, The Republic was not as good as they thought they

were. Every battle, they lost at least ten ships. That rate of loss was unacceptable to

the UNSC. If they did that every battle, even the Covenant would run out of ships. He

had seen first hand how many ships they had, thousands, maybe even ten thousand. Then

he realized something, his alarm was beeping, someone had broken in to his office. It

was a big room, and how long had it been beeping for? He was still wondering when he

hit the floor, dead then he stopped thinking, after all, it's hard to think when your

dead.

Ventress looked as the body hit the floor. She had done her job, the fool was now dead,

he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not even noticed the alarm that she had

accidentally set off. Little did she know, she had done the UNSC a great favor, wiping

out the only thing preventing the human race from leaping forward, technologically

speaking. All she knew was that she had done her job, and that was enough to reassure

her.

**Covenant High Charity **

**Unknown location **

The High Prophet of Truth looked over his minions, the entire population was unaware

that the humans... wait heretics had found help from another galaxy. He did not

know how this was going to help them in the long run, but it was denting his plans for

the future. Little did he know, his enemy was thinking the same thing. Palpatine was

pondering over that same subject. He thought that the newcomers would try to protect

the Jedi when he ordered the clones to execute Order 66. He would have to eliminate

them, and fast when he did.

**Unknown Region of Space **

**ONI Research Centre 117 **

Admiral David stood, looking out at the assembly of ships that were named the Black

Fleet. Technically this fleet didn't exist and this fleet had the latest technology,

for example, the ships now had shielding, plasma turrets, MAC turrets, onboard ship

producing facilities, and two integrated Super MAC cannons and even drone pilots that

could fly at speeds that would kill a normal human being. That meant that the Covenant

AA guns would probably not be able to target the ships. Probably, that word echoed in

his head. Those dumb AIs were very expensive. If the covenant or the CIS could hit

them, that would be a very bad money waste. Anyway, his personal flagship was an

absolute monster, at 100000 kilometers long, it dwarfed any other ship in existence. It

required 50 shield generators to protect, and that gave it the strongest shield ever.

It had never been field tested before, but everything had been upgraded. Even the

famous Archer Missile had been given tremendous upgrades to it's power. Now it did not

have to be fired in such large quantities. Overall, the ships class was called Super

carriers

The Admiral could not wait to try out his new monster ship, he just had to wait for the

perfect opportunity. Should he attack a CIS ship producing Facility, or should he

attack Geonosis, the most important planet to them? It would all have to wait. Right

now, he was content with waiting. He had waited over 20 years to make this fleet, so he

could wait a few more days.

Now, he turned his attention to other things, such as Ackerson. He had died

unexpectedly, and with him now gone, the UNSC were free to do what ever they wanted.

Also, Cortana's information was troubling. Could they actually augment an entire

population, what would be the side effects of the kids, how would effect the future

populations? He had a lot of questions, and not enough time to answer them. For now,

they would have to be left unanswered.

His AI popped up from the projector and informed him that there was an optimum planet

for them to attack. Odd, it was not an actual planet, it was an asteroid, that

explained why humanity had never been able to find their home world before. It must be

always moving. There was already an operation called Red Flag that had been issued as

the Spartans were first created. The mission was to infiltrate the Covenant home world

and capture their Prophet leaders. He decided that it could be done with the new

technology. All he needed now were Spartans. He sent a message Fleet-wide, to recall

all Spartans in deployment. The answer was as they always said,"Yes Sir!"

**Sigma Octavus |V **

**Unknown region on surface **

Master Chief had been fighting droids and Covenant for hours. It was just getting hairy

when the Admiral ordered him to report back Yo the ship on special orders. He

immediately boarded the Pelican to arrive at the Admirals ship. His ship was the latest

design, designated battlecruiser. It was fast enough to outrun any ship but also

powerful enough. Not that any of that mattered to the Master Chief. He was just

interested in why he was recalled. He was told to be ready at 1350 hours. He was and he

was shipped out to ONI's research centre 117.

**Unknown Region of Space **

**Briefing Room **

Admiral Xiang stepped up to the podium and spoke to the gathered Spartans,"You have

been called upon to complete Operation Red Flag. This is a highly classified mission

that only you can know about. You are to infiltrate the Covenant home world, and

capture a high ranking Prophet. The fleet that will help you us called the Black Fleet.

Technically this fleet does not exist. This fleet will provide fire support for you and

will be your base of operations. That fleet is your lifeline, don't let anything happen

to it. Good Luck."


	7. Geonosis

Star wars Reach

A/N: This is a chapter with the Star Wars the Clone Wars Season 2 Episode 5 I think; anyway, it will follow the story line of that episode. I have an Order 66 chapter ready, but I wanted to put some of the clone wars in before posting that, please tell me what you guys think about it.

Chapter 7: Geonosis

Republic Ship Resolute

Orbit around Geonosis

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ki-Adi-Mundi stood on the bridge of their ship. They were discussing the way the war was going.

"I cannot believe that were back here again," Kenobi said.

"It is unfortunate; the resistance from the native Geonosians was stronger than we anticipated."

"The same could be said about their loyalty to Count Dooku."

"A fact that is often overlooked."

Anakin and Ashoka walked in as soon as he finished that sentence, "You're late," Kenobi said sternly.

"Sorry Master," came the reply, "Ashoka and I were busy routing the Separatists near Dorrin."

"My squadron alone had fifty-five kills," Ashoka bragged.

"Yeah, but mine had seventy-six."

Ashoka contacted the Outer Rim command, and said that they were ready for their briefing.

Joining them in the briefing room was none other than the legendary Spartan, John-117. He would be joining them in the assault. The plan was simple; they would attempt a four pronged attack, meet at the rendezvous point, and assault the shield control tower. They would each go a separate way, so their attack force was split. Now, it was time to put that plan into action.

"Cody, prepare the gunships, I will meet you in the hangar," Kenobi said. And with that, they left, not knowing what was ahead.

UNSC Aftermath

Orbit around Geonosis

John stood in front of his Spartans; they were all ready, geared up for this battle. It would be crucial if the Republic was to win the war. Not that it mattered to them; it just affected the outcome of another war that they were fighting in.

John and his men loaded onto the Pelicans, and waited for the signal for the go ahead. Each moment was agonising. There was a growing sense of dread, dread that we would not make it out of this a one piece. Men would die, that was the nature of battle. He would just have to live with it.

Finally, the go ahead sounded, first came the Longsword bombers, they would bomb the surrounding area, to take out the gun emplacements. It was like a technique used in World War 2, it was called Carpet Bombing. Never before had it been done on this grand a scale.

After the bombers had disappeared into the brownish haze that was Geonosis, it was time for the Pelicans to take off. They swivelled, and then lifted off into the sky.

The sky was filled with red lasers, as the Geonosians tried to repel their assault. He saw many Republic gunships get hit, and spiral down to the ground. With his improved eyesight, he could see a gun emplacement, doing its part to fill the sky with lasers, when four of the Republics Y-Wings came out of the sky, and reduced the installation to rubble. They were following Cody's route, and when they were in the clear, a comm. Message rang out in his helmet, "Cody and Sierra 117, get your tanks on the ground, I repeat, and get the tanks down." Each of the Pelicans held either a Scorpion or a Warthog. They settled into a landing pattern, and touched down in a circle, the Pelicans then lifted off to join the other fighters in accomplishing air superiority. The clones and the Spartans spread out, when messages rang out, they involved many calls, including, "Man Down!"

Ki-Adi-Mundi's task force had been hit hard, many men were down, but they had to keep moving. They loaded onto the tanks, and Commander Jet tied to contact Admiral Yulareen. He said that he could not give us air support, but he could help us locate General Skywalker.

They think he is just beyond the Eastern barrier; they pursued Ki-Adi-Mundi through the tunnels, when one of the troopers heard a vibration. All of the troopers soon had their guns ready, but no-one could save him when one of the Geonosians came down, and took a trooper away.

Anakin Skywalker

Just beyond the Eastern Barrier

Anakin ran with his men towards the open ground. They looked up, only to see a massive wall in front of them. The droids on top opened fire, and the troopers scattered, leaving two troopers sprawled on the ground.

Ashoka said, "This is another fine mess you've gotten us into."

Anakin replied, the battle of words continued for a while, then Anakin snapped, "Just get ready to climb."

Ashoka and Anakin climbed the cliff face with the help of rappel lines. They reached the top, above the wall that was raining death upon their clones. They jumped down, and attracted the attention on practically every droid on the wall. They advanced on them, firing with everything they had. It didn't matter; Anakin and Ashoka still deflected it. They had cut down the last of the droids when Anakin said, "We need to find a hatch that will allow us to plant the explosives inside the wall. Ashoka was searching for one when one popped open in front of her, "I found one!" The words died in her mouth when a destroyer droid popped out. She activated her lightsaber, at the same time as Anakin. She deflected the bolts, when she noticed Rex, who had climbed up on his own.

He snuck into the shield; pistol pointed at the destroyer droids head. He shot, and the destroyer droid toppled over. The other droid was trying to retreat, but Anakin slid under it, and activated the brilliant blue blade. After that, it was eerily quiet. A droid commander popped up saying, "Hey, you got them!"

"Catch," Anakin said, as he through the bag packed with explosives at the droid. He forced him down into the hole, Ashoka following suite, they forced Rex up into the air, and then let go. Then, they jumped, leaving the droid behind, who by then had come back up, and was screaming, "HELP!"

The Jedi landed first, using the Force to slow their descent. They looked up, and caught Rex, just in time to catch the rest of the wall with the Force.

The clone troopers shielded their eyes from the dust that was kicked up in the explosion. Then, Anakin, Ashoka and Rex appeared from the rubble, Rex shouted for them to get a move on, and off they went, sprinting at full pelt.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and his troops had nearly broken through; they could see the end of the tunnel. "Bring out the flamethrowers," Ki-Adi-Mundi shouted. Three flamethrowers appeared, and waited, then finally ejected the burning contents of the gun into the Geonosian lines. The Geonosians tried to escape the burning, but many got caught. Ki-Adi-Mundi suddenly heard the chime of his commlink, it was Anakin, and they were ready to move.

Ben Kenobi and the rest of the troops at that landing zone were in trouble, they were dangerously outnumbered, and morale was dangerously low. They were about to order a retreat, when Republic Y-Wing fighters swooped out of the sky and bombed the droid forces to hell. Clones and Spartans alike cheered, and they charged forward, reinforced with Anakin's and Ki-Adi-Mundi's strike forces.

The battle was over, a landing zone had been secured, and now they could assault the shield generator, this would be for the Spartans. They snuck in, obliterating the droids with their superior force. The droids tried to track them but they were just too fast. They reached their destination, but as they were setting their det packs, one exploded, having been penetrated by a droids blaster. The charge exploded, taking a Spartan with it, Sam.


	8. Teth Part 1

Star Wars Reach

Chapter 8: Teth Part One

A/N This is a made up battle, not from the Clone Wars series, BTW, have any of you gotten the latest Star Wars Lego game, it looks kind of cool.

UNSC Frigate Forge of War

Hundred Light Years Away From Teth

John sat on his bed, accompanied by two other Spartans. They were the only ones that could truly understand his feelings, they were Fred and Kelly. He had known them for such a long time, longer than he could remember. Back when he was in training seemed like a lifetime ago. He vaguely remembered his mother, but that was another life, almost alien. Now he was fighting for the UNSC. The memories of his past life were fading; they were fading so fast he didn't know whether he wanted to keep them or not. He was aware of Kelly and Fred trying to talk to him, and he appreciated it, but he had to deal with it himself. It was just that Sam, his closest friend, was gone, just gone, he knew the saying, "Easy come, Easy go", but it was still harsh, all the things that they had done, all erased in a instant. Mendez would tell, him to suck it up, and that was the difficulty of command. You had to love the men you commanded, but you had to also be prepared to let them go, to send them to their deaths. It was one of the reasons he hated it. Admiral Xiang, to whose fleet this ship belonged to, had ordered him to get some rest, it was an order, and he was not going to disobey it.

Little did he know, on the same ship, in the secret area known to those in ONI as the Odin's Eye, people from each section were talking about another topic, ands were not so peaceful. They were talking about a subject whom the Jedi seemed unable to detect with their voodoo and Force things; it was the fact that the Chancellor was evil, more evil than his predecessor, Palpatine. There were just the subtle hints, the way he would disappear into his room, then come out later looking as satisfied as ever, the way he would send Jedi to their deaths without the blink of an eye, it all suggested that he was evil, evil to the bone. Even Yoda couldn't tell that he was evil, I guess that is what happens when you are on the seat of power for too long, and you start to forget that there was a dark side that they could return at any moment. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, it was just that Yoda relied on the Force too much, and maybe the Chancellor could mask his presence, it was all possible. Yoda was doing the exact thing the UNSC had learnt the hard way during the war; he was judging a book by its cover.

The Resolute

In Hyperspace towards Teth

Admiral Yulareen was not happy; he was going back to the place that had contained a Hutt that Rex had lost all but five members of Torrent Company for. It wasn't just the good men that would be missed, there was friendships, all the more keenly missed by the men who had no family, and there was also morale. He would have to go through that many more times until the war was over. Admiral Yulareen was not one of the pompous Admirals that thought they were one class higher than the rest, he shared a mess hall with the clones, talked to them, helped them, it just increased morale, as the clones didn't feel like cannon fodder any more, they felt like men.

The briefing room was just as full as always, and Rex wasn't surprised, this was one of the main parts of the ship, where every battle was planned. This time, it was no different. The battle plan, well there was no plan; they just had to get up there from instinct. It was time to load up the gunships, and hope that they got back alive.

The gunships screamed over the horizon, moving fast and low, they were about five clicks away from the monastery when the AA guns opened up. The gunships were fast, but some of them were not fast enough, and fell, burning to the jungle below. They reached the landing zone, and the clones jumped out, heading towards the slight dip where the droids could not fire at them. The droids couldn't see them, but it didn't stop them from pouring fire down at them. Lasers smashed through the thick foliage, and Rex paused to wipe something off his armour, his hand came away with a heavy sucking sound, but he couldn't worry about that now, he had a battle to win.

Rex stared up at the cliff, and calculated the height precisely, he had just enough cable. His hearing picked up a whee-umpp-wee-umpp of the AT-TE's hydraulic feet. It picked its way through the trees on its sturdy mechanical feet, it slowed to a stop, and its cannon turret elevated.

Th3e AT-TE was trying to get a firing solution; he could see it on his HUD. The AT-TE just got a lock on, and he was waiting for the barrage to start, when something heavy fell down from above, Rex instinctively ducked, thinking it was an explosive of some sort. He had nothing to worry about, as it was actually a droid commander. It hit the ground with a crash; Rex pulled out his pistol, and blasted the damn things head off. He then ran a hand sensor over it to make sure it wasn't booby trapped.

"A-tee, return fire," Skywalker said, "return fire."

He then started climbing a vine.

A stream of blue-white bolts seared up through the canopy, vaporising branched. From that moment, the forest was too loud; his helmet activated its audio buffers to protect his hearing. He could have turned audio off and fought in sound proof peace, but he needed to hear something o the battle ground around him to get a gut feeling for what was happening. The AT-TE's wheezed their way up to the cliff, firing as they went. They could climb, but it limited their effectiveness, and made them very vulnerable. Using them to scale a vertical cliff was as damn near a last resort as was comfortable. They didn't have time to do so; they had limited time for this mission, just because some random gangster of a Chancellor said so.

Rex fired his grapple line through the canopy, and felt it bite into something. Then he let the grapple line lift him, at that moment, he became one man of a curtain of white armoured clones rising up the cliff face. He could see himself as a sitting target, or a moving weapons platform saving his energy for the fight ahead, he preferred the latter.

He glanced down to where Ashoka had been. All he saw was a dangling vine. Fearing the worst, he looked around, but then he saw her, clinging to the deckhead plate of the armoured vehicle, gaze fixed firmly in front.

She was a smart kid, but his boys were as well, and many of them wouldn't make it back to the barracks this time. War didn't care about nice, or smart, or deserving to survive.

Rex stopped thinking about it, a droids fell past him, trailing smoke, and struck a trooper on the shoulder, he hung there, helpless, but still managed to hold on. If he was lucky, the armour would have dissipated the blast, and he wouldn't have a fracture.

The next falling object, though, was an AT-TE.

Rex had this impression that he was the ne falling, and he managed to swing to the side by kicking the cliff wall, the AT-TE had no other path then straight down, through the clone troopers below. Rex couldn't divert his eyes from the horror, it was always that one terrible moment when death grabbed his attention and wouldn't let go for what seemed like hours, until he jerked his eyes away from it the next second. He couldn't dwell on how his guys could have survived, if...if...if...

His helmet sensor grabbed his attention; he could hear something that the helmet recognised as a STAP fighter.

And another.

And another.

They were fragile air platforms that were just big enough to hold a battle droid, not proper airframes, that had narrow profiles that made them hard to hit, blaster fire punched into the cliff wall, and Rex could see white blurs fall in his spherical vision.

If any of his 501st company reached the top, it would be a miracle. And then they still had to fight their way into the monastery.


	9. Teth Part 2

Star Wars Reach

Chapter 9: Teth Part 2

_There is a fine line between neutral and amoral._

_In fact, there might be no line at all._

_Count Dooku_

UNSC Eyes of Lore

Unknown region of space

Captain Gillmore stared out at the vast regions of space. He wondered where the Forerunners were and why they had gone, why they had decided to leave the species that we now know as the Covenant behind to push them to extinction. He remembered when he had found his first Forerunner machine, and his instincts had almost been hardwired, he knew what button to press, almost instinctively. Like the Master Chief was supposed to have done on Halo, always touching the right buttons, that reminded him, why hadn't they sent any new messages, it was strange, he had followed their messages, almost addicted to what they were seeing. It was what the other marines would call awesome. He had no time for this type of slang, if he behaved in that way, the other officers would soon follow, and that was not allowed by UNSC regulations, so he had to keep nice and smart, and set the right example for a crew that had seen the glassing of countless worlds, there were rumours that the Spartans had encountered Forerunners, that's why they were not sending any more messages, or the Covenant had found them, and there was nothing left to send a message back. He wanted to believe the first one, but after seeing many colonies glassed, he knew the second was the most likely.

Halo

John and the rest of blue team, stood on the cliff edge, well not stood, lay down, as the enemy down there could see them if they didn't. It was nothing strange to them, fighting technologically superior droids, but anyway, it was what they called fun. There were thousands of them, and only the five Spartans that made up Blue Team. They were going to catch their attention by firing at the turrets that commanded the depression. The droids were not accurate at all, previous engagements had told them that, they could only stand in their firing position, firing as they ran towards them, sometimes hitting their own, the dangerous ones were the shielded ones, you had to hit them hard, knock out their shields, then destroy them.

"Four of us and ten thousand of them, piss poor odds for the little guys."

John got a sense of déjà-vu, on Jericho VII, Blue-Two had said the same thing, and then it got glassed, this time however, it was not, the CIS did not have the weapons to destroy this magnificent installation, nor did they want to either, it was a technological leap for whoever captured it.

They started off the same way, shooting armour piercing rounds sprayed as the MA5B assault rifle spat 15 rounds a second, tearing the droids that were falling over themselves in confusion, they ran out of ammo for their AP rounds, and in unison, switched to shredder rounds, he was getting so many senses of deja-vu, that it was now a familiar feeling. The droids then, like the grunts on Jericho VII, charged, en masse. The ground rumbled as the droids charged, the sea of droids looked like the desert had come to play. They tossed some grenades, and they exploded, spraying the droids with fire and shrapnel. They just kept coming, the Spartans retreated up the hill, the droids followed, then exploded in a flash of light.

Teth

Courtyard of Monastery

Rex, Coric and Nax lay were the Sith had left them, he and Coric were talking, and the droids and Covenant didn't seem to realise that the clones helmets were soundproof when sealed, so, he could chat freely with his men. He said to Coric, "I can't find any open comm channels."

"I can't either sir", came the reply, Rex tried to lie as still as possible, without making the subtle movements that people usually make when they are talking, like hand gestures. Suddenly, his wrist comm chimed, stang, he thought, he hadn't diverted the thing to his helmet. The droids and Covenant had heard, and were debating on what to do. The Grunts were not usually fast thinkers, and with orders to capture the Republics technology, it made their task even more difficult, eventually though, they decided to come over and look, not the Grunts of course, but the droids, as they took orders from the Grunts. Rex suddenly sprung into action; he ripped the gun from the droids arms, and gunned down the others that stood near. The Grunts came to life, but were gunned down as well, the six clones that were the survivors of Torrent Company. That realisation threatened to drive Rex insane if he didn't channel that into anger to try and level the score.

He fired and fired, until he had exhausted all of the hundreds of weapons on the floor. He looked up, and all the droids were gone, right on time, a gunship landed, he hopped on, and went up to space

Paradore

Unknown region of the Halo Universe

He stood on the porch of the Grand Hall, looking out at his people. They had been through so much, suffered so much, at least one family member had been taken from them, by what was known as the Flood. They were the protectors of the galaxy, they were going to take back what was rightfully theirs, and check on the reclaimers. But that could wait, as for now, it was better that the universe thought they were dead, long enough for them to rebuild, they were… Forerunner.


	10. Forerunner

Star Wars Reach

Chapter 10: Reclamation

One day, I must thank Master Yoda and the Jedi council for contributing so greatly to our cause. You would think that they would take better care for their Chosen One. But all they seem to do, from what I hear- and I hear a great deal- is to frustrate and alienate young Skywalker. I believe they're storing trouble for themselves.

Darth Sidious, better known as Chancellor Palpatine, to Count Dooku

Paradore

Northern Hemisphere

The Forerunners had been in hiding for over thousands of years after the firing of the Halo Array, they had been waiting, building up their strength. Their ships that had been saved glistened in the light, the inscriptions one of the ships, was especially beautiful. It showed the scene of a setting sun, the flood, and the Halo Array. It showed the past of the Forerunners, whether they were proud of it or not, it was there. The ships name was Defender of Reclamation it was the ship that was chosen to go and check up on the Reclaimers. The ships lights lit up and it swept up into the sky, and entered the blackness of space.

Reach

Castle Base

The base was in chaos. People were running around everywhere, and the radar charts were off the scale.

"I don't know how they found Reach, they bypassed a dozen of the Inner Colonies to get here. It doesn't matter now, they have, and now they are going to burn it to a crisp, we are going to defend it, and any personnel who would like to leave, you may do so now." Those words rung out throughout the whole base, but there was no mad rush for the vehicle bay, no screaming, every human in that base knew what their job was, and they were going to do it, no matter the cost.

The Covenant ships just kept coming, they poured out of Slipspace, and more were on the way. But, they came too early and close to the planet, they paid for that mistake dearly. Super MAC cannons ripped through space, and tore through the Covenant ships, shields or not. Despite the cannons best efforts, they could not stop the hordes of drop-ships, the cannons pivoted, and fired at the drop-ships. Hundreds still got through. Suddenly, ships came out of Slipspace, alarms rang out in the base someone yelled, "Get me an energy lock on that ship, and find out what the hell it is!"

"It has the same energy readings as the Forerunner Dreadnought that we surveyed."

It was lucky that the junior officer went no further, if he had, he would have commuted treason, an act punishable by death.

The Forerunner Dreadnought sexes and presented its hull towards the Covenant drop-ships. Lances of energy erupted from the ship, and the drop-ships exploded in a flash of light. It had intricate carvings on its hull, many different pictures, from the past, future, maybe both? The Covenant ships had never seen such firepower, and started towards it, apparently wanting revenge for their brethren. Their effort was in vain. Slower projectiles, which looked like the Covenants own plasma torpedoes, slammed into the shielded ships, the torpedo apparently didn't stop at the shield, it kept on going, through all the ships, only until it was too late did the last Covenant ships realize what was happening, and fired off a few shots before moving off quickly, quicker than the slow guided torpedo. As the plasma torpedoes arced towards their target, everyone's eyes in Castle base were riveted to the screen. The plasma came to about 5 meters away, then, the shield appeared to rebound it. The torpedoes arced towards their original owner; the shots were an angry red. The last of the Covenant ships fired off some pulse lasers as an act of defiance, and those were deflected by the dreadnoughts seemingly impenetrable shield. As the last of the Covenants ships disappeared, a CIS ship came into the fight. Lasers rained down from the underbelly of the frigate. The shields on the dreadnought overloaded, and the carvings started to take huts, the carvings started to deform under the heat, and it was then that a Super MAC shell rocketed towards the CIS frigate, and it crumpled like a tin can.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone.


	11. First Contact

Star Wars Reach

Chapter 11: First Contact

War does not determine who is right, it determines who is left.

Author: Unknown

The Defender of Peace

Coming out if Slipspace

The battered ship came out of hyperspace, its carvings were gone, melted or smashed by the lasers of the CIS warships. It had been limping home for the past couple of days, slowly coming closer and closer to the world of Paradore. It was one of the few worlds that had not been found by the Flood, but more important matters were on the Commanding Officers mind, for example, who were those ships that came out of nowhere and destroyed their shields, it couldn't have been the Reclaimers could it, no, recent finds in the scouting had discovered that while they had been in exile for a long time, the Reclaimers were still using projectile weapons, and only some of their ships had shields, that was probably why they had been beaten in space countless times, that brought him to another subject. The Covenant. They claimed to worship us, they claim to see the Halos as The Great Journey, but in fact, they exterminate the very race that was the actual chosen race of the Forerunners. Scans showed that there were still many worlds to be protected, and the Fleet could not protect them all. It was better to contact them, and see if they needed help.

Jedi Cruiser Soskil

Just outside Coruscant space

All was quiet around the centre of the biggest economical hub in the Star Wars Universe. They had received information that the Covenant and the CIS had been planning an attack on this planet. The Covenants Slipspace was infinitely more useful than hyperspace. They could come out of Slipspace at any vector, and didn't have to follow routes around the galaxy. There was even the possibility that they could destroy the entire Open Circle Fleet.

Suddenly, a blue hole ripped open in the atmosphere of Coruscant. A Covenant ship appeared, there was nothing the Open Circle Fleet could do. The plasma rained down from the Covenant ships belly. The metal in the city-world melted, and consumed hundreds of thousands of civilians. The Covenant had struck lucky, it was a civilian population centre, and it struck a nerve, now the Republic had a reason to strike. The ship attempted to flee, but the combined fire of the Open Circle fleet destroyed the shields, and then finally disabled the ship, it listed over to one side, and plunged into the atmosphere. As it burnt up, they received a faint holotransmission, saying," we'll be back."

UNSC Frigate Hollery

In orbit along with the Black Fleet

This fleet was the only fleet in the history to be this big, it rivalled the Open Circle Fleet in strength. Due to the amount of resources given every month by the Republic army, the UNSC were able to triple their ship numbers, there had been a long discussion about whether they should more of the frigates, or more carriers. They could not reach an agreement, so they decided to build more Halcyon class cruisers, the recently built cruisers were a marvel of engineering. There was barely any open space; it was filled with honeycomb braces and hydraulic reinforcements, so they could take a tremendous beating. This ship was special, it carried the first Spartan regiment, and all the Spartan-II's had been reassigned to this ship to be part of it. There had been more Spartan-II's Chief Mendez had trained them, and now they were fighting alongside the older ones, there was nothing against them, they were all Spartans, and that was respect enough. There were mixes of nationality, some Buddhist, some Christian, but it didn't matter, since they were UNSC, they were all together. They all liked the same saying, "May God grant mercy on my enemies, because I won't."

It said a lot about then, they would tear enemies apart, and then tear more enemies apart, fighting again and again, it was a Spartans lifestyle. There was nothing they could do about it.

The ships of the black fleet came out of Slipspace, they had arrived at Paradore, by some random mistake, or by fate, everyone onboard whispered, Forerunner. Everyone was amazed. They had thought their civilization to be destroyed by the Flood, but here they were, flocking around the one few planets left by the Flood tens of thousands of years ago. Suddenly, a message popped up on the screen, saying," Welcome to Paradore, Reclaimers."

Everyone was amazed, the Forerunners had just invited them to the one and only place that they had left, though they were probably expanding as they spoke. The ships of war came to high orbit, and they sent a Pelican down, with the Spartan Company. It was a first impression that would hopefully impress the former guardians of the universe. The Pelican came down, and there was no resistance, as they landed, a Forerunner came to greet them, it was roughly humanoid, and it was wearing armour that looked the same as the MJOLNIR suit they were wearing. Suddenly, a huge shadow blotted the sunlight to this paradise, it was High Charity, and the Forerunner tensed he spoke in a low tone to his radio," We have to fight this alien presence off, and this time, we have to win." All of the Spartans minds swirled in confusion, who were these aliens, and why were they here, and if it was Covenant, why hadn't the Forerunners defeated them yet?

John-117 spoke. Up, he had to establish the friendliness that would benefit them later in the relationship," We will help you fight, to VICTORY!" All the Spartans cheered, and they boarded the Pelican, and soared off to the asteroid, not knowing what was ahead...

A/N: Sorry for the long update times, I hope that these three chapters make up for it, thanks to my loyal reviewer, SHADOWCUB. I hope to update soon.


	12. The Splinter Cell

Star Wars Reach

Chapter 12: The Splinter Cell

"Only those who die are truly free from war." Author: Unknown

The Spartans regiments pelicans soared up into the air, they wasted no time in firing their missiles into the hangar bay doors, which allowed them free passage. As soon as the Spartans landed, they charged out with a vicious war cry, they were met with dead Elites, and around them, lots of dead Brutes. "What on Earth?" Kelly asked.  
>"I have no idea, let's press on; we might find our answers further in to this big ass space station." John replied.<br>The Spartans all saluted smartly, and sped off, separated into the teams that they trained with, Red Team, Blue Team and Green Team. There were three exits from the hangar bay, and one team took each, as they progressed, they found nothing but Elite and Brute bodies, what was going on?

"Red Team, report."

"We've found a scene where there was a major battle sir, looks like the Brutes killed the Elites, not sure why though."

Short bursts of gunfire erupted through Johns speakers.

"We've been ambushed! Brutes, not any Elites! They snuck up on us; don't know if we can..."

John's com-link then went into a fit of static.

"Red Team, Red Team, come in! I repeat, Red Team, Come in!"

John knew they were in trouble, but knowing Red Teams leader, they'd pull through, no need to worry.

"Sir", Fred exclaimed, "I've found something!"

Everyone on Blue Team rushed over to the scene, in a dusty corner, laid an injured Elite, he was near dead, but he could give us some information.

"What do you want, human." The Elite managed to put as much contempt into the word "human" as physically possible.

"We want to know why when we infiltrated High Charity; we found many dead bodies, of Elites and Brutes." John said.

"The filthy Brutes... They attacked us when we were not aware, killed many of our councilors before we could react, since then, they have been on lookout for any Elites that could have survived, me included. They have killed many of our young, but now are the chance to strike, The Arbiter, now our leader thanks to the betrayal of our once revered "Prophets", has decided that if we are going to survive this encounter, we would have to make an alliance with you, the humans."

The contempt that he had heard before was gone, replaced with a genuine want to make this alliance work, High Command had already thought about this, and it was discovered that a majority of the public, if given the chance, would kill Elites on sight. Only intervention from the planets leaders stopped this from happening, saying that if they were not humanely to the Elites, should an alliance be formed, what we were fighting for, we would then have lost the one thing that was important. That had struck a chord with the public, the reports showed that if, if there was an alliance, the public would support it, but only some.

"Where is your leader, Elite", John said.

"You, want to see the Arbiter?" The surprise was clear on the Elites face, as he was thinking that they would just shoot him for all the horrible things his race had done in the name of the Prophets.

John's face was laced with thought as he comprehended what would be the benefits and drawbacks. He eventually decided that he would let High Command and the UEG think it out. Diplomacy was never one of his strong points.

"Yes, I do", he finally said, "but first we have to get you out of here."

"No, it is too late for me."

His breaths became shallow and quick, it was clear to everyone there that these last breaths would be his last.

"Save my people... Forgive them... Stop...The...Covenant." That was his final breath, and he slipped from John's grasp, limp.

John sighed, now he had a new duty, he had to stop the Brutes from defeating the Elites, so there were some left to negotiate to...


	13. The Beginning of the End

_Star Wars Reach_

_Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End…_

_A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the huge delay in writing, as I had a major case of writers block, so anyway, here is the next chapter!_

_UNSC News Broadcast 1836582_

_/open file/_

_/broadcasted by Kenny Worth/_

_/open content/_

_/Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the UNSC's news broadcast, the one and only news channel in the UNSC! Today we have breaking news, the Sanghelli, formerly known as the Elites, have decided to go against their revered Prophets, and in the midst of a huge betrayal, found out by the Spartan's, to join our wonderful and powerful UNSC. Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence had this to say…/_

_/unauthorised user detected/_

_/utilising anti-hacking devices/_

_/source found, location outside known UNSC space/_

_/hacking program neutralised/_

Lord Terrence Hood wandered outside, in the cool Sydney air, the usual calm atmosphere was replaced by a more, formidable one. The hacking of UNSC databases was intriguing. He did not know of a place where they could so easily slip past the AI's controlling those sectors. Granted, they didn't access any military programs, but it was still a threat to the safety of the UNSC as a whole. Now, with the Elites on their side, they could finally end this war, with the CIS being chased into a galactic proverbial corner, and soon, they would have nowhere to run. Things were different for the Loyalists; however, as they still controlled a large portion of unknown space, making it difficult to track them down, but the Elites had star maps, so it would be a losing battle for the Loyalists.

The thing that worried him the most was the hacking. If it was some other superpower, it would be hard to fend them off, as their forces were still spread thin as it was. As most of their forces were in the Republics space, it would take a long time to pull them back if they needed them at once. Recruitment had decreased massively after the Republic was found, as the people thought that the war was as good as won. Now, he wasn't so sure.

_Chancellor Palpatine's Office_

_Coruscant_

Chancellor Palpatine was in turmoil. The Elites had now joined with the UNSC, and were crushing his droid armies into the ground. His droid armies were no match for the sheer power of the UNSC and the Elites. There were also those soldiers, clad in green armour, coming out of the shadows like a demon. It was awe-inspiring, and it was lucky that the CIS's soldiers were droids, as most of them would have ran away, had the super soldiers had shown up, which they usually did. They were called Spartans, and were the UNSC's crown jewel. They were the heroes of the UNSC, and regularly, people could be seen acting to be these soldiers. They inspired hope within these people, and soldiers on the battlefield. Reports from the CIS had shown that the soldiers fought harder if there was a Spartan with them. His 1000 year old plan was falling apart under his nose, and this could not happen. It was time, it was time to execute one of the final stages of his plan, and it was time to execute….. Order 66. This was the order that ordered his clone troops to attack their own Jedi, and recent tests on Kashyyk had shown that it was successful, and would have resulted in the death of Yoda, had that UNSC sniper not intervened. He started to relay orders to all the Commanders of the clone army, and as he ordered more and more commanders to execute the order, his smile grew. Those Jedi thought the clones were loyal to them, but they were loyal to the Chancellor and the Chancellor only. Those Jedi didn't know what was going to happen.

_Geonosis_

_Landing Point Alpha_

Laser bolts flew through the air, colouring the usually brown and dull landscape into a fry of red and blue bolts. There was not just lasers, there were bullets, and explosions dotted the landscape, some even visible from space. They UNSC and Republic troops were engaged in an all out fire fight between the remnants of the CIS, and they were slowly getting pushed back. It was getting hairy, and Private Adams was fighting for his life. He still remembered the betrayal of the clones on Kashyyk, and was still wary of the clones, but that seemed to be a onetime thing, or so he hoped. He had gotten a medal for his bravery, and his reward was more fighting. It didn't seem fair, but thus was the life of a soldier. A grenade exploded near him, and the blast was deafening. His answer was a hail of armour piercing rounds that cut through the droids armour like paper. It was all too easy until some super battle droids entered the fight, and they could withstand several times more punishment than the normal B1 battle droids. He was about to be overwhelmed when a clone trooper came to the rescue with a hail of lasers. That being said, moments later his hero got blown to pieces by an enemy rocket. The next moment, one of his squad mates fell to the ground, a hole right between the eyes, courtesy of a droid sniper. The problem was simple, they had infinite numbers, the UNSC and the Republic didn't. Private Adams spoke into his COM, hoping for an answer, and he got one.

"This is Private Adams, requesting an orbital strike on co-ordinates 500 by 105"

"Copy that Private Adams, orbital strike on the way."

Moments later, an orbital strike cleared the droid lines, leaving the droid forces a complete mess. The clone forces then moved up, with the UNSC fortifying their position. Private Adams then went to the temporary command centre, to report on the battle.

The whole base woke up to blaster fire, and thinking that it was the droids, they grabbed the weapons and rushed out of the tents. They arrived at the scene with guns at the ready, and found, a dead clone, and a standing Jedi.

"Skywalker, what happened?"

"The clones turned on me, I don't know, it was also sudden", Anakin replied.

Their group returned to the command centre without fuss, and radioed the rest of the UNSXC about the incident, and the reports were grim, this had happened everywhere…..the UNSC were in for another war…..and this one was against friends…..


	14. Breaking Out

Star Wars: Reach

Chapter 14: Breaking Out

"It takes a real lunatic to use a flamethrower" - Unnamed UNSC Serviceman

Reach  
>HIGHCOM Headquarters<p>

As Admiral Danford walked into the office, he could her all the radio chatter and news comments that were currently being carefully monitored and changed to the UNSC's liking. The UNSC couldn't just go around saying, "We are at war again, prepare for something bad to happen." That would damage already scarce morale, and also provide fuel for the Insurrectionist campaign, saying they the UNSC were incapable idiots who couldn't manage to keep the UNSC out of a war for more than two months!

Partly it was true though, the UNSC had just gotten out of a war, only  
>to find themselves in the midst of a new betrayal, made by the Republic, and all its clones.<p>

The Republic had now become an Empire, with the Chancellor now at its head, and the Jedi no more. The Jedi had also been betrayed, it seemed, as  
>they flocked by the thousands to UNSC territory, having not been executed as the Chancellor had planned, as the UNSC troops had been able to assist and to kill the offending clones.<p>

Now the UNSC were in for hindsight  
>of their lives. The resources that the Republic had sent to them now were nonexistent, and there was no chance of getting any more. The outlook on the situation was grim, and the public was terrified of the prospect of another war, cans these ones against the same friends that had helped them before.<p>

A new situation came to his attention, the amount of Jedi that came from ex-Republic space, and where to put them. He considered Reach, but that was the heart of UNSC space, and what if it was all a trick? Danforth stopped his rain of thought right there, the Jedi were trustworthy, and that was their way of life, there was no way they were gong to change that.

Reach  
>Jedi Hideout<p>

Privates Starr and Gary were no stranger to stalking people, not in the perverted way, but chasing a target until they were found to be doing something wrong. Today, their target was a suspected Imperial spy, and they were bored like hell. They had been watching him for ages now, and all he had done was visit a couple of military bases, not enough for them to arrest him.  
>"Damn", Starr said, "he hasn't done anything, not since the morning anyway."<br>"Just keep watching", Gary said, secretly hoping that he would do something. They were about to report on their fruitless search when the suspect suddenly pulled out a gun and started waving it around, civilians ran for cover, and the sniper team frantically asked for permission to shoot. The order came, but not before the suspect had fired a few rounds. There was a Jedi in the midst of the civilians, and he deflected those bolts skilfully, and was protecting the civilians when a sniper bullet penetrated the suspects head, killing him instantly.

Paradore  
>Location Unknown<p>

It had been necessary, a huge step into the Reclaimers lifestyle, they had discovered the terminal that we had purposely created, and purposely given our technology. We Forerunners didn't like to take risks, but this one was necessary, and it had payed off, and the Reclaimers had been the first to discover the terminal. We had never imagined that there would be another galaxy, and were amazed by how far it had grown outside of our attention. It was almost as big as our empire had been when the Flood struck. We had hacked into their databases. We had taken more than what they knew. We knew everything. We were here to stay.

Reach

SWORD BASE

There were always more than 500 ships in this area, and always more than a hundred platoons ready to defend this place. This was Reach, Humanities fortress among the stars. Now, it was under siege, again. Admiral Xiang was here for a briefing on what to do about the HUGE imperial fleet that had entered the system. The 500 ships in this area all belonged to him, as part of the Black Fleet. They had been split in half, but as a whole they were still called the Black Fleet. The briefing was simple, but they didn't have to follow the Cole Protocol, at least not on the navigational database thing; it was unnecessary as the Repub…. Empire already knew where the planets were.

The fleet of 10,000 was based around a huge mother ship, it nearly dwarfed the flagship of the Black Fleet, as the officials decided what to do, Admiral Xiang went back up to his bridge, and ordered his fleet on full alert, and started moving towards the enemy, leaving half the fleet behind. He didn't move like he thought he should have, magically charging forward into the death trap that was their close range guns, instead, he took a slip space route, and used a move called, the "scissor". The scissor involved taking your fleet and splitting it into two, and then surrounding your enemy. They would close in from afar, and then gather enough power, and jump away before the enemy could get into range. It was a flawless plan, but as everybody knew that no plan survived contact with the enemy. It was time to put that plan into action.

The Black Fleet split into half, and this half disappeared, only to reappear behind the enemy fleet. They fired their MAC rounds, and then gathered up enough power to flee. Then, the huge mother ship charged some kind of weapon on the side of it; it released an EMP charge, and knocked out the shields of all the fleet. The electronics were not damaged however, as the ships were EMP proofed, but unfortunately, the drones weren't. The fleet were forced to retreat back to the far side of the planet, retreating to lick their wounds.


	15. Belly of the Beast

Star Wars Reach

Chapter 15: Belly of the Beast

UNSC Griffin

In Orbit around Reach

"What the hell was that?" Admiral Xiang shouted.

Another aide, eager to prove himself as capable, managed to shout out, "It seemed to be some sort of EMP, sir." Had the circumstances been different, he would have just laughed, but, this time, he was not in a good mood. "No shit Sherlock" He shouted back.

The AI of the ship, Reaper, sent in his report. It wasn't good, not in the slightest. He imported the report to his glasses and opened it.

_/Open Report/_

_/Operational Capacity Dangerously Low/_

_/90% of drones have been destroyed/_

_/1% recoverable/_

_/Fleet Strength 50%/_

_/Fleets Shields Recharging/_

_/Fleet ready for action/_

Admiral Xiang smiled, no, he laughed, and he laughed so hard the bridge crew looked at him like a madman. The Imperials had the upper hand; they hadn't made the most of it. Spin up MAC drives 1-3, arm Archer Missile Pods A1-Z20, Sub Squads Holland to Australia, and spin up MAC drives targeting solutions are to be sent. Reaper shouldered his scythe as he did his superiors bidding. The Black Fleet armed up, and the Imperials realised this. They engaged their sublight engines and sped towards them like a bat out of hell. Their lasers were not lethal at long range, and at close range they were destructive, to say the least. They had to make the most of their temporary advantage. The countdown on the timer reached zero, and the MAC guns opened fire.

Imperial Star Destroyer Endeavour

Heading towards UNSC fleet

Admiral Ozzel sat in the commander's chair, outraged at the EMP's lack of effect, he had ordered the fleet to close with the UNSC fleet, and as they closed towards their maximum rage, the UNSC fleet had held position, they almost seemed like they were-

"Energy levels spiking!"

Kriff.

MAC rounds flew through space at terrifying speeds and Admiral Ozzel had barely enough time to shout" Evasive maneuvers!" before the MAC rounds impacted. Ships crumpled, shields flashed out of existence, ships exploded.

"Push those engines to their maximum power; I want the distance between us and the UNSC close within the minute!"

"Reactors are nearing maximum operational capacity, closing distance in 30 seconds"

The Imperial Fleet closed the distance to the maximum range, but when they reached optimum range for the turbo lasers, a massive hole was torn open in space. The UNSC fleet disappeared into the hole … and reappeared in the atmosphere of Reach.

Sergeant Adams

Fallback Zone Delta

Things were not going well. He wanted to just leave it at that. They had been forced back to the remaining stronghold between the Empire and complete domination of the area. It was a simple setup, machine guns in the windows, and snipers on the roof. It had been simple, simple being the word in question. He was about to order the retreat, for the third time this campaign, when drop pods roared into the fray.

Out of the drop pods leapt hulking green figures, _Spartans_, he realised.

"_This really must be an important place if they sent Spartans."_

The Spartans moved with grace and lethality, every shot killed a storm trooper, and that managed to push back the white tide. The Marines cheered, and fired at the retreating storm troopers.

UNSC Black Fleet

Frigate Griffin

That move had been brilliant, that move had been excellent. It had saved many lives, and now they were going to save some more, or take some more, for that matter.


End file.
